


The Calm Before The Storm

by meganzzz23



Series: Falling and Rising [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganzzz23/pseuds/meganzzz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia spend time the last night of summer together. (Follow up to Summer Vacation, and setup for the third part. But this can stand alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here's my latest fic. 
> 
> This is a follow up my other fic, Summer Vacation. However, this one can stand alone. Summer Vacation and this fic are now part of a series titled The Rise and Fall. Soon I will begin another multi-chapter fic that will be during the school year with the wolf pack that was coming at the end of Summer Vacation.
> 
> These three fics will all be in the same universe and are sort of an alternative season three.
> 
> Well, as usual, enjoy! And feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Lydia had thought it would be a good idea to walk to Stiles's house. This “good” idea had of course occurred to her before it started raining. But as the beads of water falling from the sky hit Lydia's bare shoulders with a force she couldn't believe possible, she thought that merely referring to it as rain seemed generous. It down poured and she couldn't help but fear that at any moment a wave of water would come down the street and carry her away.

As Lydia quickly walked down the sidewalk, barely able to see two feet in front of herself, she glanced at her purse. For a moment she considered taking out her phone and calling Stiles for a ride. However, this would then require her to spoil the surprise of her paying him a visit on the last night of summer. And she really wanted it to be a surprise.

She knew he'd be home alone because his Dad was at work at this time, and Scott was busy. Thinking about the visit she was about to have with Stiles made her suddenly feel warm. Which was nice in this rain. She then turned the corner, and Stiles's house was now in sight.

“Ah, screw it.” Lydia said to herself. She then grabbed the strap of her purse, pulled it over her head and let it rest on the opposite shoulder, making sure it would be secured to her. Then she took a deep breath, and took of running towards Stiles's house.

Puddles splashed up as she ran through them. Her feet, which were just inside of sandals, felt unbelievable cold as they went through the water. After only a few minutes though, Lydia was running up his driveway and banging on the door.

Lydia bounced on her feet in an attempt to stay warm while waiting for Stiles to come to the door. She hugged herself tightly, and bit her lip. Behind the closed front door, Lydia could finally hear approaching footsteps. There was the flick of the hall light, and then, finally, the click of a lock. The door opened, and Lydia was now staring at Stiles. He wore a gray hoodie, and sweatpants. Lydia was jealous of how warm he looked. She fought the urge to jump through the doorway and wrap herself up in his arms.

“Lydia!” Stiles said. The shock from her presences was clear across his face. Lydia didn't have a chance to say anything before Stiles noticed her being soaking wet. “Oh man, come in.” He moved aside quickly, and guided her into the house, shutting the door behind her.

Stiles stood in front of Lydia, reached out, and placed his hand on her arms. He gently rubbed them to warm her up. Lydia shivered, but not from the cold. They stood like that, in the dimly lit hallway, for several minutes.

“You probably want to get out of those clothes.” Stiles broke the silence in a low voice.

Lydia didn't say anything. Just gave him a sly smile.

His face immediately reddened. “I—uh—I didn't mean like that. I—I just—I have an extra shirt, and pants—if you want—”

“It's alright, Stilinski.” She said, shoving him gently. “And that sounds good.”

“Okay.” Stiles said with a goofy grin. He then turned and started walking to his bedroom. 

Lydia lingered behind. She didn't want to drip all over he house.

“I'll be right back!” He called once he was around the corner.

While Lydia waited she rummaged through her purse for her hairbrush. Along with everything else in her bag, it was slightly wet. With one hand, Lydia brushed her hair, wincing slightly when she went through a knot. With her free hand, she took out the contents of her purse and laid them out across the floor so they could dry.

“Your phone okay?” Stiles asked. He'd returned and was standing behind her. In his hands were a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Lydia stopped what she was doing, and stood up to face him. “Seems to be.” She said with a shrug.

Stiles nodded. “Well, uh, here you go.” He reached out and handed her the dry clothing. After she took them, he looked around. “Um, you want to go into the bathroom?”

“Well,” Lydia paused, and looked down at her dripping clothes. “I really don't want to drip all over the place...” She trailed off.

“Oh, okay.” Stiles swallowed hard. “I—uh—I could turn around?”

“That works.”

Stiles turned around so his back was to Lydia. She set the clothes down momentarily so she could get out of the wet ones. She pulled off her wet tank top, and then began unbuttoning her shorts. “Uh, Stiles?”

He twitched when she said his name. But quickly stopped himself from turning back around. “Yeah?”

“Your dad's not going to be home for awhile, right? Like he's not going to suddenly open the front door and see me naked?”

“Naked?! Oh—uh—no. No, your fine. He won't be home for awhile.”

“Alright.” Lydia said, a smile now across her face. Stiles rubbed his face in his hands, and Lydia could see that it was red. “Relax, Stiles.” She spoke as she finished getting dressed. “Who don't have to get embarrassed around me.” Lydia, now fully dressed, stared at Stiles's back for a moment. Then she reached out and pulled him close. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Stiles twisted himself around in Lydia's arms, and looked down at her. “That shirt looks great on you.” He said with a smile.

“It does. You know what that means, right?”

“What?”

“You're never getting it back.” Lydia stood up on tiptoes, and kissed Stiles. His hands moved slowly down to her waist as he kissed her back. Then suddenly he picked her up.  
“Ah!” Lydia giggled. She held tightly on to his shoulders and he guided her through the dark house.

As they went into his bedroom, their lips found each other once again. And as Stiles guided them onto the bed they resumed their kissing. Stiles rolled onto his back, and Lydia pulled herself on top of him, keeping her legs around him tightly. His hands moved from her waist to her hair. Lydia's hand were roaming his chest, and she noticed that his shirt had crawled up slightly. His skin felt warm on her still cold hands.

“Oh.” Stiles said, shivering.

“Sorry.” Lydia mumbled into his lips. “They'll warm up soon.”

Stiles's hands abandoned Lydia's hair for a moment, and as they continued to kiss he found her hands, taking them in his. He gently rubbed them. “Feel better?” He asked quietly.

“Much.” Lydia smiled.

Suddenly, Lydia sat up quickly, ending their make out session. Stiles looked up at her curiously. “Something wrong?”

Lydia looked down at him, and couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He was just laying there with a stupid look on his face, messy hair, and slightly red lips. “Absolutely nothing is wrong.” Lydia answered. She then laughed, despite her wish to not. “Everything is perfect.” She continued to laugh. “Oh my god! What is wrong with me?” Lydia questioned while pushing back her messy hair.

Stiles shrugged. “It's okay. My body has that affect on all the girls.”

Lydia punched Stiles on the shoulder, but laughed.

“Hey!” Stiles said with a smile. He then sat up and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck.

“Ugh.” Lydia moaned. “Why does school have to start tomorrow?”

“Because the universe hate us.” Stiles mumbled into her neck.

“Screw the universe.” Lydia laughed.

Stiles laughed as well while he continued to kiss her neck.

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Mhmm?”

“I know that we agreed to keep our relationship private for awhile, but how long is awhile?”

“Dunno.” Stiles stopped kissing her neck, and Lydia fought the urge to ask him to continued. “How long do we want it to be?”

Lydia smiled when he said 'we,' but forced herself to focus on the question. “I don't know. I mean, I think we need some more 'alone time,' but part of me really wants people to know.”

“Why?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Well, I—I mean you—you—”

“Spit it out, Martin.”

Lydia sighed. “I've been so happy lately. Something that was rare last year. I don't feel afraid anymore. About anything. I'm not afraid to walk into school and wear my scars proudly, so to speak. And you're a big part of this new me. And I guess I just want everyone to know that.”

Stiles didn't say anything. He was just staring blankly at nothing in particular. Lydia gave him a concerned look. “Uh, you okay? I didn't say something that bothered you? Did I?”

“Um, no. Not at all.” Stiles spoke slowly. “Uh—it's just I didn't realize all that. I'm really proud of you, Lydia. Thank you for telling me. Really.”

Lydia smiled at him. “No problem, Stilinski.”

“Well, why don't we just play it by ear? Tell everyone when it feels right?”

“I guess that could work.” Lydia answered with a shrug. “But we should tell Allison and Scott first.”

“Definitely.” Stiles agreed.

“You think they'll get back together?” Lydia asked.

Stiles laughed. “Uh, yeah. They'll take one look at each other and be back to dating like that. Just you wait and see.”

“Probably.” Lydia agreed.

“When they do we should go on a double date with them. Like bowling or something.”

“That's a little to familiar.” Lydia laughed.

“Well, something like that. Laser tag or, you know, something that we can—”

“Kick their asses at?” Lydia finished his sentence.

“Exactly!” Stiles said excitedly.

Lydia sighed. “Stiles, we could kick their asses at any game.”

“Oh, I know that. I just want them to know it.”

Lydia laughed again. “Sounds like a plan.”

Stiles leaned back against his pillows, guiding Lydia back with him. She snuggled into his warm arms and leaned her head back. Stiles was rubbing her arms gently.

“It's still raining.” Stiles said softly.

They both stared out the window. The rain pattered on the windows.

“It's kind of nice.” Lydia commented.

“It is.”

As Stiles and Lydia laid together, the storm raged on outside. While a whole different kind of storm was just around the corner.


End file.
